Random one shots and songfics!
by BadgerWoverine
Summary: Just randomly made oneshots or songfics that are about characters from different or any Fandom or songficsomething that are perfect for that certain character that no one else thought of posting/writing/sharing or couldn't be bothered too. Or didn't know the song till now. Some might be mature depends really
1. LawLu (Gokuraku Joudo)

( **Law dances a little better than this in the fanfic so yeah)**

 ***Luffy's P.O.V!***

 **We stopped at an island 3 hours ago and I'm laughing as the Heart Pirates, as they (Shachi, Penguin and Bepo), push their embarrassed, blushing and very resentful and swearing Captain, Trafalgar Law to the stage the island people had set up for the festival they were having tonight. They were going to make Law dance, which I found interesting and cute as I and the rest of my crew and Law's crew watch as he reluctantly agreed to do what they asked and the other three went to sit down with the rest of his crew. The music started and I gasped as the song went on and Law danced in perfect sync, having a look in his eyes that seemed like he was in his own world as he skillfully danced with the beat. When the song finished, everyone was quiet and all I could hear was my pounding heart and Law's panting. The crowd burst into applause and cheers as Law stood up more, trying to walk off stage as his crew tackled him. He was blushing and smiling, laughing gleefully as they complemented him. I feel myself walking towards him before I even realize I'm moving, the crew parts as I get closer to them, allowing me to have a clear path to him. Both our crews go silent as I near him, waiting for my reaction. I offer my hand and once he grabbed it, I quickly pull him up and kiss him, hard and with everything I've got. He goes rigged and gasps at the intensity of the kiss, allowing me to snake my tongue in and make him almost fall again if I wasn't holding onto his jacket in the first place and moan weakly as I steal his breath away. I break the kiss before he has time to kiss back, nipping his ear as he moans again, gripping tightly to my vest with hooded eyes and drool from the hit kiss we shared as I whisper three words that have us standing in his room the next moment.**

 **" .Now!"**


	2. Te Amo

***Marco's P.O.V!***

 **I was wandering around the hull of the Moby Dick when I heard something like music come from the deck. I followed the sounds to the deck wondering why someone would be up this late, even if the music was soft, it was like 3 am in the morning right now. As soon as I get to the deck, I'm mesmerized by what I saw, light orange orbs of fire floating around like fireflies and a starry night sky with a beautiful full moon and no clouds to block the moonlight from highlighting the person's back and the Whitebeard tattoo on their back as they swayed lightly to the music as they got lost in the rhythm and beat. I was so shocked and surprised that my feet move before I could even think, going behind him and lightly touching his waist and swaying a little as he froze for a few seconds before joining in and taking the lead. We danced, holding and letting go, breathing uneven, never wanting to stop. When the song ended, we were pressed together tightly, breathes heavy and hearts pounding as our breathes mix together. I watch him in my arms, sweat shining on every inch of his sun-kissed skin, a dark blush staining his freckled cheeks, eyes shining in the firefights with joy and happiness, heavy pants and breathing pushing passed his rosy slightly swollen lips because of his nervous habit of nibbling on them when he's thinking about something or when he's nervous about something, arms and chest flexing and releasing as he grips a little tighter, black raven locks slick with sweat and sticking to his sweaty forehead. I feel him shiver in my arms as I drink in his appearance, growling as he bites his bottom lip and stares at my lips, intensely. I dive in, catch him off guard as I nip at his bottom lip, smirking when I hear a surprised gasp and soft moan escape his lips. I pull away, grabbing his hands and guide him to my quarters. As soon as we get there, we fall on my bed, exhausted and tired. I turn to look at him, smiling when I see him fast asleep already. I pull him closer, take off our pants and shoes before pulling the covers up. "I love you, Ace!" and with that, I fall asleep.**


	3. Dance with me tonight

***Ace's P.O.V!***

 **I laugh as I hear Sabo's voice tell the band to start playing and Luffy to stop being a pig, and to introduce me, our surprise for tonight.**

 _Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for you tonightI'm gonna call my oldest brother up here to sing to you guys_ _Ace!_ _Let's go man!_

 **I come out on stage, giving Luffy and Sabo a group hug before stepping up and singing into my headset microphone. Luffy goes over to his best friend, Law, pulling him towardsthe dance floor in front of me, Sabo doing the same with his girlfriend, Koala, everyone else joining in.**

 _My name is Ace nice to meet you can I tell you baby_

 **I point to my best friend, Marco Pheonix, singing and dancing around him. Luffy copied me with Law, causing him to blush and smile lovingly.**

 _Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies and boys_ _But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah_ _I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_

 **I hold up one finger, twirling Marco and allowing him to twirl me too. I got closer, pretending to be in a fight, before pulling him even closer, foreheads touching.**

 _On the floor up and close getting lost in itI won't give up without a fight_ _I just wanna, oh baby_ _I just want you to dance with me tonight_ _So come on, oh baby_ _I just want you to dance with me tonight_

 **I laugh as I watch Luffy trying to dance, Law being patient and trying to teach him. I look back at Marco, swing dancing with him as we sung together.**

 _We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_ _Loosen up and let you hands go down, down_ _Go with it boy, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_ _I feel the music moving through your body_ _Looking at you I can tell you want me_ _Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah_ _When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_ _I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night, like_ _Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_ _So come on, oh baby_ _I just want you to dance with me tonight_ _Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back_ _To dance with me tonight_ _One more time, one more time, come on now_ _Do your thing, everybody sing_ _I just wanna, oh baby_ _I just want you to dance with me tonight_ _So come on, oh baby_ _I just want you to dance with me tonight_

 **I danced, loving the feel of Marco's body and lips on mine. We danced all night, kissing and cuddling as we watched everyone else with smiles on our faces.**

 **We were all happy!**


End file.
